La beauté d'une mélodie
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Nodame et Chiaki
1. La beauté d'une mélodie

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la neuvième nuit du FOF, sur le thème "instrument" a réalisé en une heure. Si vous désirez de plus amples renseignements, je me ferai un plaisir de vous les fournir, sur le FOF et sur les nuits.

* * *

**Pairing: Nodame/Chiaki**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à l'auteur original dont j'ignore le nom**

**

* * *

**

Résumé

Chiaki aide Nodame a travaillé ses pièces pour son concours...

* * *

**La beauté d'une mélodie **

Chiaki laissa entendre un énième soupire d'agacement. Diriger un orchestre aussi nul que l'avait été l'orchestre S avait été plus facile. Vaincre le traumatisme qui lui faisait craindre les avions également même s'il lui avait fallu des années pour y parvenir. Apprendre à Nodame à déchiffrer les partitions et à jouer correctement du piano relevait de l'impossible. Elle continuait, sans égard pour ses commentaires, à interpréter des passages à sa façon et à en oublier d'autres.

Exaspéré, il tourna sur lui-même pour retrouver son calme. Quand il lui fit face à nouveau, il passait une main dans ses cheveux, et son regard n'avait pas perdu de sa noiceur.

-Gabbô! S'exclama-t-elle, reculant sur son banc, effrayée.

-Comment peux-tu espérer gagner le concours si tu n'arrives pas à jouer correctement? Tu n'as donc rien appris ces derniers mois? Qu'est-il arrivé aux pièces que vous deviez travailler?

-Euh…

Elle posa un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure, comme si elle ignorait à quoi il faisait référence. L'exaspération augmenta d'un niveau. Il fouilla parmi les partitions déposées sur le piano et en ressortit une unique feuille. La plus simple pièce qu'il y avait trouvée.

-On recommence depuis le début, et tu as intérêt à travailler. Autrement, je ne perdrai plus mon temps avec toi.

Il avait à peine posé la partition devant elle qu'elle agrippa fermement son ras, de ses deux mains. Il baissa la tête vers elle. Elle le regardait, avec des yeux suppliants et ses lèvres pincées en forme de bec de canard, juste comme il les détestait.

-Chiaki, joues avec moi.

La demande le surprit tant qu'il la dévisagea durant un moment.

-Je ne joue pas avec ceux qui ne font aucun effort. Allez, joue cette partition et ne manque aucune note!

-S'il te plaît, Chiki chéri, joue avec moi. Comme un époux avec sa femme. Je vais bien jouer, c'est promis!

Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il n'eut pas le courage de le lui refuser, même s'il détestait qu'elle l'appel « chéri ». Ils n'étaient pas un couple, ne le serait jamais. Il s'installa sur le banc du piano d'en face et posa ses doigts sur les touches blanches.

-Une seule fois, dit-il. Il n'y en aura plus aucune autre.

-Gabbô!

Les notes emplirent rapidement la salle de répétition. Il suivait son rythme, calqua sa mélodie sur la sienne. Il se surprit à penser que jamais elle n'avait aussi bien joué. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par la mélodie que produisaient leurs doigts sur les instruments. Il sut alors que se fit entendre la dernière note que si un jour il reprenait le piano, les spectacles et les concours, se serait avec elle. Ensemble, ils pourraient enflammer n'importe quelle scène…


	2. Dans l'absence de Chiaki

**Dans l'absence de Chiaki**

La nuit n'était pas très avancée lorsque Nodame ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait froid, horriblement froid. Chose habituelle dans ces temps difficiles. Avec l'absence prolongée de Chiaki, l'argent se faisait bien rare. Elle qui avait déjà bien du mal à joindre les deux bouts en temps normal, se retrouvaient dans la misère noire. Et l'argent qu'elle avait, passait dans la nourriture plutôt qu'ailleurs…

Nodame glissa un pied glacé dans l'une de ses chaussettes, sachant déjà qu'elle ne la réchaufferait pas. Elle pouvait voir ses orteils en sortir. Lasse de cette vie de misère, elle n'avait même pas la force de les réparer. Bercer par l'illusion de la chaleur, elle se recoucha dans son lit. Alors qu'elle cherchait le sommeil, ses pieds se frottaient inconsciemment sur des draps tout aussi froids.


	3. Aimer malgré tout

_Écrit pour l'arbre à drabble de novembre 2012._

* * *

_Pairing: Nodame/Chiaki_

_Rating: K+_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient_

* * *

**Aimer malgré tout**

Oh merde! Comment Chiaki avait-il pu penser un seul instant que Nodame parviendrait à garder son appartement propre durant ses quelques jours d'absence? Elle avait toujours vécue dans son bordel, alors qu'est-ce que ça changerait qu'il lui confie son propre appartement?

Il déposa son sac en soupirant. Il avait encore bien du travail à faire s'il voulait retrouver son appartement. Ce fut dans sa chambre qu'il trouve une Nodame endormie. Il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir lorsqu'elle avait l'air aussi adorable?

L'envie de la rejoindre lui prit, mais l'état de ses draps, tâchés par la nourriture, le fit très vite changer d'avis...


	4. Sous une couche de lumière

_Écrit pour le calendrier de l'avent 2013 sur la ficothèque ardente._

* * *

_Prompt : 17 décembre, décoration_

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire ni les personnages_

* * *

**Sous une couche de lumière **

C'était peut-être trop. Peut-être que Chiaki aurait préféré des guirlandes. Mais elle trouvait les lumières si belles, visibles même dans le noir... Et puis, c'était un présent, il ne pourrait pas le refuser. Il était trop bien élevé pour ça.

Elle attendit près d'une heure malgré le froid. Déjà dans sa tête, tout le scénario était planifié. Le sourire sur le visage de Chiaki, ses mains qui glissaient sur les épaules de Nodame, venant entremêler ses doigts aux siens, puis l'étreinte qui s'en suivrait. Il l'embrasserait, ils iraient même plus loin. Il la complimenterait sur son choix de tenue alors qu'il se débarrasserait de sa chemise et elle l'aiderait à défaire son pantalon.

Cette année, Noël serait magique pour eux. Cette nuit-là marquerait leur premier véritable moment d'intimité en tant que couple.

Nodame entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

— Nodame? Je suis rentré, dit-il. Je pense qu'on devrait...

Un cri étranglé compléta la phrase, rapidement suivi par le claquement de la porte.

— Chiaki? demanda Nodame en penchant la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

Lorsque la porte se rouvrit, ce fut seulement pour laisser voir la tête du garçon, lequel recouvrait ses yeux d'une main.

— Nodame, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne portes que des lumières? Tu veux me donner des cauchemars ou quoi? Va t'habiller, bon sang !


End file.
